See-More
"I bet I'm the only one with see-through vision!" — See-More toRaven See-More 'is a former student at the H.I.V.E. Academy, a former member of the H.I.V.E. Five, and a member of the ''FusionFall Heroes. Character History Like the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five, See-More studied the ways of evil at the H.I.V.E. Academy. After the destruction of the Academy, he joined his former classmates in a life of crime as one of the H.I.V.E. Five. Later, he and his teammates fought the Fusions in an outdoor mall and were later tricked into welcoming Mae-Eye (via a pie) into their headquarters. Later, See-More and his fellow H.I.V.E.s joined the Brotherhood of Evil, though they - like the other members - continued to pursue their personal interests until the great showdown with the Fusions. Under the orders of the Brotherhood, See-More later attacked Herald with the aid of Warp, but Herald defeated both and subsequently met with the remnants of the Fusions. It's possible See-More then left the H.I.V.E. Five since he's hardly seen with his teammates in the final battle. He was defeated by Jericho and joined most of the other villains in the flash-freeze treatment. Physical Appearance See-More's most notable feature is his green helmet. The helmet has one eye that is colored yellow at default, but switches color for his different functions (like black for x-ray vision). The only skin that is revealed on See-More is his mouth and chin, and from that observation, See-More has brown skin. His entire uniform consists of a one-piece white and green unitard. In the middle of his costume, a black eye with eyelashes is assembled. He wears green gloves and green boots, as well as a belt. Powers and abilities See-More's powers derive from the eye visor on his helmet. The visor has a dial on the side that allows him to cycle through different powers, with each power being represented by a differently colored eye on his helmet. The visor's abilities include: * '''Vision in various electromagnetic spectrums, including infrared and x-ray * Laser beam projection * Creation and firing of eye-shaped bubbles, which can act either as a protective bubble, entrapment sphere, or missiles similar to slingshot stones * Optically induced hypnosis ** By inflating the eye and popping it out of the visor socket on a long tether, See-More can float around in a fashion similar to a hot-air balloon * "See-through" vision, that allows him to see through objects like clothing With this power, See-More acts as a coordinator for special interceptive tactics to be executed by his teammates. Relationships Jinx See-More is shown to have a crush on Jinx, when Jinx says she knew she could count on him when he located Kid Flash, it was followed by a rather good blush from See-More. This is slightly ironic, since in an episode, Kid Flash was introduced and became Jinx's prime love interest. It is unknown if he still has feelings for her following her defection from the H.I.V.E. Five. Raven In a brief scene, during the Fusions' battle with the HIVE Five, See-More is battling Raven, and says "I bet I'm the only one with see-through vision!" (in response to a comment Raven made about knowing how it feels when a laser hits your eye), and switches his eye to X-ray vision, and begins to laugh. Raven covers her body up in embarrassment, insinuating he was staring through her clothes. Kyd Wykkd He and Kyd Wykkyd are implied to be friends, as he and Kyd Wykkyd are seeing eating lunch together and working out together at the H.I.V.E. Academy, and See-More is the only one to speak to Kyd during their time in the HIVE Five together. Category:Characters Category:Males